Beneath Rain
by le.clarius
Summary: Satu malam di Ikebukuro - hujan datang menerpa dan mengambil apa yang ia inginkan. No pairing. Please RnR!


Percayakah dirimu pada afterlife?

Siapkah kau menyambut kematian dan memeluknya dengan sepenuh jiwa?

Karena aku bisa merasakannya menjemput dirimu

Ikebukuro akan kehilangan di dalam hujan dan menangis untukmu malam ini

* * *

**BENE****ATH RAIN**

Disclaimer: Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

Warning: OOC maybe. Character's death. Uh, tragedy gagal.

* * *

Bayangan hitam terlihat berdiri di atap salah satu gedung tinggi. Wajahnya terlihat kosong—merasakan angin berbau hujan yang bertiup kencang. Kedua tangannya tersimpan dalam saku celana berwarna hitam. Sepasang mata kemerahan perlahan terbuka dan menerawang jauh ke atas.

Langit malam—kelam dan tak berbintang. Badai telah memutuskan untuk datang malam ini.

"Sesuatu akan terjadi," gumamnya dengan nada datar. "…dan mungkin tidak baik."

* * *

Ryuugamine Mikado—siswa tahun pertama Raira Gakuen, kelas 1-A. Remaja berambut hitam itu sudah terbiasa melangkah menyusuri tepi jalanan, membiarkan kakinya melangkah ke mana saja dan menyaksikan apa yang tidak bisa ditemukannya di rumahnya dulu. Matanya yang hitam biasanya bersinar penuh keingintahuan. Tetapi tidak malam itu.

Ia baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya—entah mengapa ada satu bukunya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari dalam tasnya, padahal ia ingat betul sudah memasukkannya. Begitu Mikado mendapatkan bukunya kembali, malam sudah terlalu larut.

Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya—hampir berlari. Dengan sigap, kaki-kaki itu membawa tubuhnya melewati pejalan kaki lain yang arahnya berlawanan dengan arah larinya. Nafasnya semakin pendek, tangan menggenggam erat selempang tasnya. Rambutnya tertiup ke belakang oleh angin dingin dan kencang.

Matanya mengerjap saat ia merasakan titik air jatuh mengenai hidungnya. Lama-kelamaan titik-titik air yang lain menerpa dirinya dan membasahi semua yang ada di Ikebukuro. Mikado menghela nafas pendek dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tetapi sesuatu menghentikan langkah remaja itu.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu—bayangan seorang anak yang berdiri di tengah persimpangan jalan. Mikado tersentak sejenak. Ia merasa seperti pernah bertemu anak itu tetapi tak bisa mengingatnya. Diliriknya lampu—tepat saat warnanya berubah. Mata gelapnya membesar. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke tengah jalan itu dan berusaha secepat mungkin menyambar anak kecil itu.

Hanya saja, tangannya menembus tubuh anak kecil itu. Dan di saat yang sama anak kecil itu memudar.

Dari arah lain datang secercah cahaya. Mata Mikado kembali membesar. Sesaat kemudian, suara rem berdecit keras menggema—dan satu tubuh jatuh ke tanah, berlumuran darah dan basah oleh hujan.

* * *

Kida tak peduli pada hujan yang turun dengan deras, ataupun kenyataan bahwa ia seharusnya bisa membawa payung sebelum keluar dari rumah. Karena yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah sahabatnya—Mikado. Begitu mendapat kabar, ia segera belari mendatangi persimpangan jalan itu.

Begitu sampai, dilihatnya masih banyak orang berkumpul. Dengan cepat ia menyusupkan dirinya ke kerumunan orang itu dan mendapati tubuh temannya terbaring limbung di aspal basah. Melihat itu, matanya membesar dan nafasnya tercekat.

"Mikado!" serunya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh itu. "Mikado! Sadarlah! Bangun, Mikado!"

Tetapi yang dilakukannya percuma. Tubuh Mikado tak bergerak sama sekali, sementara darahnya terus keluar—berceceran, tercampur dengan air hujan dan mewarnai aspal hitam dengan warna merah pekat. Kida bisa merasakan air yang mengalir di pipinya. Air hujan yang terus menerus turun dan terasa dingin, serta air lain yang terasa lebih hangat, yang ia tak tahu sejak kapan sudah mengalir turun dari matanya.

* * *

Tersamar di balik gelapnya bayangan—di salah satu celah antara gedung-gedung tinggi, ia menyaksikan semua itu. Saat Mikado berlari ke tengah jalan, sampai saat Kida datang. Helm yang dipakainya basah—kacanya merefleksikan kerumunan orang di persimpangan jalan.

Tetapi yang jadi perhatian Celty bukan orang-orang itu, melainkan bayangan tembus pandang yang berada tak jauh dari kerumunan itu. Ya, arwah Mikado—menyaksikan orang-orang berkumpul mengerumuni Kida yang berlutut memegangi tubuhnya dengan pandangan terluka. Tidak ada yang menyadari ataupun melihatnya—kecuali sang Dullahan dalam gang gelap itu.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Celty membuka pesan baru itu—dari Izaya.

Ia menatap simpatik pada arwah Mikado sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghilang kembali dalam kegelapan bayangan di gang itu. Dan di dalam gang gelap itu, ia bertemu dengan pria informan itu. Izaya berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding gang sempit itu. Ia mengangkat matanya dan bertemu dengan refleksi wajahnya sendiri di kaca helm underground porter itu.

"Kau sudah tahu sepertinya," ujar Izaya. Nadanya santai, tetapi wajahnya serius.

'Ryuugamine Mikado?' Celty mengetik di ponselnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu kau melihat semuanya," balas Izaya.

Celty tidak menjawab. Ia diam dan berdiri saja sebelum akhirnya mengetikkan sesuatu.

'Kalau kau tak butuh apa-apa lagi dariku, aku pergi.'

Izaya tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau kau mau pergi."

Celty melewati lelaki itu dan keluar dari gang gelap. Ia mengendarai motornya pergi.

Sementara di belakangnya, Izaya masih tersenyum dalam gelap. Tetapi wajahnya berubah pahit. Matanya kosong dan menatap jauh ke atas—menyambut hujan.

"Ikebukuro kehilangan dirimu, Ryuugamine Mikado-kun," gumamnya. "Dan malam ini kota ini menangis untukmu."

((owari))

Ngeek. … *memundungkan diri sendiri*

Niatnya bikin tragedy atau angst—malah berakhir dengan ketidakjelasan.

Tapi, review, please?

-gK


End file.
